Drawing a Line
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday to acidiceffect. Two best friends drew a line between friendship and romance; neither thought of ever crossing it. Yet, they were content on what they had. Sanji and Zoro.
1. Best Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Happy Belated Birthday acidiceffect! I inscribed your birthday on stone, so next year I won't forget to say 'happy birthday.'**

One quiet morning, before the spring flowers came to bloom, Sanji broke up with his girlfriend. It was sudden, quick even. The two noticed their existence three weeks ago, talked and found similar interests two weeks ago, asked out and dated a week ago, and it was over. From the day they decided to break up, their eyes never met upon walking in the same hallway.

Sanji's form of love erupted at the most spontaneous times, but it burned out faster than a match. The fire of love burned frequently upon a sight of a pretty girl-any girl really-and he would find a way to talk to her (it always succeeded). The guy was a woman's symbol of a perfect man. He was nice, he was chivalrous, and he was open about everything and forgave quickly. He stood out in the crowd because of shining blond hair, tall and well-built figure, and sparkling sapphire eyes. But, even his perfection didn't satisfy the women, so the rapture moment broke, and they became nobodies.

It was a habit of Zoro to count the days Sanji went out with somebody. He felt like a wildlife scientist who observed a wild animal's life and behavior. Zoro didn't understand why Sanji went out with so many women, even though his friend didn't like them at all.

Well, Sanji never told him that, but Zoro had a hunch.

After hearing the news about the breakup, Zoro headed to the top floor of their middle school building. He knew from heart that Sanji was going to be there because it was their favorite spot.

He pushed open the heavy metal door to find Sanji standing at the edge of the rails, with his body learning forward. The blond wasn't stupid to commit suicide from a mere breakup; if he was that type, he would've been dead years ago. It was Sanji's favorite thing to do when he was on the top floor; it was Zoro's favorite spot too.

His friend caught his presence, so he looked over his shoulder. His expression was cool and relaxed. He looked better after breaking up.

"Hey."

"Hey," Zoro answered, "I heard the news."

"About me and Yuriko?"

"Yeah. You sad?"

Sanji shrugged his head, "Nah, she was getting on my nerves." That was how Sanji always answered. It wasn't a condolence for his broken heart. The way he said it sounded like a reassurance to Zoro. Maybe he was thinking too much.

"You know Sanji, you never let me meet your girlfriends."

"Yeah I do."

"No you don't. You talk about it, but you never introduce me to any of them."

"Talking is the same thing."

"No it's not."

"If I find someone new, do you want me to introduce you to her?"

"Yeah, so I know what type you like." Zoro asked him this a few times, but Sanji never executed them. Introducing him or not, Zoro would never know what woman Sanji loved and wanted because none of them was the one. It was a definite fact because Zoro knew who Sanji liked. But, Sanji never took the opportunity to ask the special one out. Neither had Zoro questioned Sanji about who he liked. He could be wrong, but he didn't want to ask to see it he was right.

Zoro leaned over to see where Sanji was looking at. It was recess time so a group of boys, from either Sanji's class or his, were playing soccer. Nearby, a smaller group of girls clustered around, glancing back at the boys.

"Is there someone you're into?"

"Huh?"

"Those girls. You've been staring at them."

Sanji chuckled, "Nah, they're taken."

"Do you like any of them?"

Sanji shrugged, "I don't know, but they're cute." For a second, Sanji flashed Zoro a look. It was blank one, the one Zoro could never read, but he understood what it meant. Zoro turned away from the gaze and back at the talking girls.

"Zoro," Sanji started, "Are you interested in anyone in your class?"

"No." Zoro answered before Sanji could finish his sentence, "I'm not interested." Sanji never asked him if he was interested in anyone in the _school_, then Zoro would've answered with a 'yes.' But, Sanji never did, so Zoro never pushed the topic further.

Sanji peered down to read the time on the gigantic school clock. He let out a low grumble.

"Third period is going to start soon. I want to ditch."

"I thought you liked English."

"Smo-yan," Sanji peered up with a scowl, "Whenever he teaches, he sounds like he's yelling at you. It gets on my nerves."

"I have history class next."

"You mean nap time."

Zoro smirked and slapped Sanji on the shoulder, "Come on Sanji. Don't ditch. You need that grade to get into Grand Line High."

"I know, I know." Sanji groaned and dropped his forehead on his arms. "I won't ditch." Zoro took Sanji by the arm and dragged him away from the railing. His friend eventually walked with him down the stairs before the school bell rang. They exchanged a farewell greeting, and Sanji went to his class and Zoro went to his. The classes dragged on: couples threw love notes while the teacher's back was turned, some slept, and some listened but didn't understand a word. When school ended, Sanji was on his bicycle, waiting for Zoro. Other bike riders had their girlfriends sitting on the back seat, but Sanji had Zoro. It was strange, but everyone was so used to seeing Zoro on that seat, it was natural.

Zoro had a bicycle, but he never used it. He could never get to his destination, so he was always late. Also, he liked sitting in the back seat, leaning his shoulder on Sanji's warm back while holding his and Sanji's school bag.

"Hey, are you open this weekend?" Sanji asked.

"I think so. Why?"

"Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Vivi want to meet at the mall. Just to hang out, you know. Do you want to come?"

Zoro wasn't the type to make tons of friends (unlike Sanji), so he only hung out with small crowds. Thankfully, Sanji knew who Zoro liked because his friend included the five of Zoro's close friends. They weren't as close to him as Sanji though.

"Yeah, I want to go."

"Cool, I'll tell everyone. We're going to be at the food court around noon. Don't forget to text us if you're late...or lost."

"I won't be lost." Zoro snapped, and his friend laughed. A few minutes of quiet traveling, Sanji dropped Zoro off in front of his house. They gave a quick wave and Sanji watched his friend close the door before heading home..

-.-.-

Zoro and Sanji became friends in fourth grade, and grew to be close best friends. They didn't have many similar interests, but they stuck together like peas in a pod. Maybe this was the yin and yang theory, about opposites attracting. They did like playing video games and play in the park. They liked to hang out at cafes and play with the puppies in the pet store. They trusted each other to whisper secrets that 'just friends' didn't know.

Well, Zoro didn't have many of those 'just friends' so keeping secrets was easy.

Sanji was the type to make tons of friends, girlfriends also. He had never seen Zoro ask anyone out before. His friend preferred to be alone, with peace and quiet. Yet, Zoro liked to hang out with Sanji. If he asked Zoro to come over to play at his house, Zoro always came. Sometimes, Zoro called on his phone or leave short text messages about random thoughts that crossed his mind. When this happened, their conversation lasted hours on that random topic.

When it came to romance, Sanji was the one who blabbered. He talked to Zoro about his newest crush and the mushy adjectives of her. He told him the tale of how he asked her out, by phone or text. When he succeeded in asking her out, he texted Zoro about how their relationship was going, from good to bad. Zoro answered with "Oh cool," "Do your best," and "Well, that sucks,"

Zoro had noticed, but Sanji never showed him any of his girlfriends. Between the years he and Zoro became friends, Sanji went out with more than a dozen of girls. Yet, not once, he introduced her to him. He knew why he didn't, but he didn't want to say to Zoro.

Deep in his heart, there was a boiling emotion he couldn't describe. The 'what ifs' floated around his head whenever he started a relationship. He was afraid to introduce Zoro to a girlfriend because he didn't want to know what expression Zoro would make.

If Zoro showed no emotion, he would break into pieces.

If Zoro smiled, it would break his heart.

If Zoro showed any signs of jealousy, Sanji knew he couldn't take it any longer.

He didn't know what Zoro was thinking, but somehow he knew. He knew Zoro had the same boiling feeling in his heart that was tormenting Sanji's as well.

So, what was wrong with it: both didn't want to cross the line.

The line between friendship and romantic relationship was thin, very very thin. There were several stories of friends, of a boy and a girl, who thought their strong friendship could go much further. They try, something happens-one loved but the other wanted to remain friends, and everything shattered. All the trust, and the long, cherished memories of when they were friends were forced to be forgotten. It was worse than strangers killing love because once the friends break up, they would never be friends again.

Zoro and Sanji didn't want to end their friendship. Their friendship took years to form and it was as sturdy as a mighty ship. They didn't dare to destroy it by an arrow of love. Love was beautiful, but it could also be very cruel.

Sanji experienced love by going out with many girls, and he had seen the affects of breakup. No more phone calls, text messages, or a greeting. Some girls sent angry comments to him, saying he sucked as a boyfriend and complained that he never kissed her. The meaner ones spread rumors on how he was bad in bed, even though Sanji hadn't laid a finger on her (only Zoro knew that Sanji was still a virgin). If he and Zoro went out and ended up breaking up, would Zoro do the same? Zoro wasn't the type to, but it could happen.

Sanji loved Zoro very much. That was why he was not stepping over the line.

-.-.-

It was a bad day to wake up to a high fever. Sanji moaned miserably when he checked his temperature for the second time. It was 38 degrees Celsius. No way was he in good shape to meet his friends at the mall. This was a great disappointment because he was actually looking forward to it.

He grabbed his cell phone and texted to Luffy, Usopp, Vivi, and Nami that he got a cold and he wouldn't make it. Lastly, he texted Zoro the same message and waited for their replies.

Luffy and Nami were disappointed, but their messages were short and brief.

Vivi was concerned. She told him to rest well, eat if he could, and remain in bed.

Usopp was the longest. It had the list of the things Sanji was going to miss and lists of ways Sanji could get better (it was similar to Vivi's). He also reassured Sanji that if he got better, Usopp was going to tell him what happened at the mall. Sanji texted him a short thank you and closed the phone.

Soon, Usopp texted back and the message surprised him.

'I guess Zoro is not going either.'

Sanji raised a tired eye. Why wasn't Zoro going? Right when he thought this, the phone rang. It was a text message from Zoro.

'Hey, I read your message. Decided not to go.'

Sanji quickly ran his thumbs over the small keypad, 'Why?'

'Because you're not going.'

His heart skipped a beat, and a wave of heat splashed on his face, but Sanji blamed it on the fever, 'I can't go because I'm sick. Are you sick?'

'No.'

'Then, there's no reason not to go.'

Zoro's reply came a little later. 'It's not fun without you.'

Sanji tried not to smile, 'That's stupid. Luffy's there. Usopp too. You can talk to those guys.'

If Zoro was here, he was probably shaking his head, 'I'm not going. It's final.'

Sanji sighed and closed the phone. Soon, the phone rang again, and he flipped it open.

'Can I come over?'

'Zoro, I'm sick.'

'I know that. I'll make you something.'

Sanji stared at the screen as his mind was buzzing. He couldn't say 'no' because whenever Zoro was sick, Sanji came over to make food too. Did friends usually do this or was this something a couple would do? He couldn't come up with an answer since his mind was fogged up.

'Sure. I hope you won't burn the kitchen.'

'That was only once.'

'I'll see you soon.'

'Yeah.'

Sanji snickered and closed his cell phone and set it aside. He pulled covers over his face to hide a sloppy smile. All of a sudden, he felt glad that he got a cold.

**A/N: I won't add 'The End' or 'To Be Continued' because I don't know if this is the end, or I might add new chapters.  
**


	2. Instant KO in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**This story continues because of reviews. Thank you very much for the readers who wanted the story to go on. **

Everyone secretly likes a trait that could make one fall head over heels the moment one saw it. The trait was extremely special and could only be found in a pinch of a large population. But once it was found, the person would fall deeply in love (it was a lucky bonus if the person was attractive).

Zoro didn't have any specific expectations for a romantic other, but he knew he would swoon if his partner knew how to cook. It was a special trait, especially in the generation when foods were already made and packaged in convenience stores or fast food restaurants. If someone asked if he was hungry and actually put on an apron and created a sophisticated dish from scratch (meaning that the person actually used a knife to cut vegetables without pulling out a precut frozen vegetables, and not dumping random pieces of raw vegetables and call it 'homemade salad') Zoro's heart would soar from delight.

He always thought people who cooked were really cool. Zoro liked to watch food related shows because he liked how talented the chefs were: cooking _and_ talking at the same time. He believed that if he married someone who cooked homemade meals, he would never leave her side.

It was a disappointing realization that most of the women preferred to buy premade stuff than remain in the kitchen for two hours or more to cook a healthy meal. Zoro glanced at the cafeteria to find that his girl classmates ate school lunch. Some didn't even eat but snacked on a small bag of chips and a bottle of soda. If they considered chewing on a small bag of baby carrots as a healthy diet, Zoro wondered what they ate for dinner. At least this was a way Zoro could cross out the girls who he would never go out with. The guys were just as worse; eating was never on their list of things to do.

Strangely, he found this rare, special trait not in a woman, but in a man. He was right under his nose: his best friend, Sanji.

Zoro was ten years old when he saw his most favorite trait go into action. Sanji invited Zoro to come over to his house to play. When Zoro plopped his bottom on the couch, he noticed that his friend didn't sit down.

"Do you want to eat something?" Sanji asked.

Zoro didn't think of it because he assumed it was going to be chips. "Yeah." He did assume that since it was going to be chips, it was only going to take a few seconds. So, Zoro sat still and waited. But, after waiting a minute, Sanji didn't come into the living room. Thirty seconds later, Zoro couldn't stand it any longer, so he stood up.

"Sanji, what are you doing?"

"Wait! I'm almost done!"

A sharp whistle of the kettle interrupted what Zoro wanted to say next. What was Sanji doing? Zoro decided to sit back down and wait a few more seconds.

Sanji finally walked into the room with a tray that was way too big for his short arms. Zoro hastily got off the couch to help him. He grabbed one side of the tray, so Sanji could comfortably carry it on the other side. When they set it on the coffee table, Zoro got to see what was in it. Inside the fancy, heavy, white tray were two cups of tea and a large platter of shortbread cookies. Zoro was really surprised that his eyes remained wide and he didn't say a word.

He turned to Sanji, and his friend beamed, "I made them!"

"Y-You did?" Zoro stammered.

"Yeah, but Dad put the cookies in the oven for me."

Upon this, Zoro was struck by the lightning bolt of love. It was strong and swift, crashing down on the little ten year old boy. Then, his body melted down into a puddle of goo. His face grew very hot and bright red because this made him feel so happy.

What made it better was the cookies: it was delicious. He took a tentative bite of the cookie, and a gentle sweet taste filled his mouth. There was a hint of a salty flavor, brightening his pallet to explore more. The cookies were soft but light enough to eat as many it could fill Zoro's stomach.

"This tastes great!" Zoro grinned, grabbing a couple of cookies and stuffing it into his mouth. "You're good at cooking!"

Sanji frowned and shrugged, "It's not something to brag about. Everyone says I'm weird because I'm a boy, and boys don't cook."

"That's stupid!" Zoro yelled, and startled Sanji, "I think it's cool that you can cook! You can make anything!"

"You think so? I-I'm cool?"

"Yeah!" Zoro saw Sanji's face slowly turn into a red color.

Sanji fumbled with his hands, "I-I want to grow up to be a cook...do you think I can do it?"

"You can because these cookies are the best!" Zoro grinned and Sanji's red face got a shade darker.

So, Zoro loved people who cook, so he fell in love with Sanji.

Soon, Zoro fell into a dilemma. Sanji was a boy and his best friend. The first part, he overcame it by realizing that he liked guys. He just couldn't go past the best friend part. He didn't know what Sanji would say or react if he confessed. And, he liked their current relationship. The apparent difference between best friends and boyfriends was the touching. Did he want to sacrifice the peace of being best friends and cross the line? What lay ahead was doubt and suspicion. Sanji was a flirter, so he liked to glance at girls and mutter out a short compliment. Would that annoy Zoro if they went out? Would he start a fight because it made him jealous? Right now, as best friends, it didn't bother him at all.

Zoro liked to fight, but he didn't like the mushy, dramatic fights he saw in relationships.

Besides, Sanji made food for him even at the best friend status. Zoro told him he didn't need to, but Sanji made him lunch to eat at school. When Zoro went to Sanji's house, Sanji had homemade snacks or treats ready to eat while working on homework. Zoro wasn't going to leave this seat any time soon.

Zoro summed it up that there was no one else but Sanji.

**A/N: I think my 'Instant KO in Love' trait will be someone who will eat anything and will eat more than me. Because I don't see that often. If it's an anime/manga, it's always the guys who are silent, stoic, and stolid. **


	3. Advice on Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Sanji waited at the school gates for Zoro. He had the bike stand on because it took a while for Zoro to find the main entrance. Other students who had bicycles were heading toward the bicycle parking lot, but Sanji brought his all the way where Zoro could see him (somehow, Zoro couldn't find the bicycle parking lot either).

Minutes later, he saw Zoro walking alone with a clouded expression. Sanji titled his head to wonder why Zoro looked so troubled. He waved so he could get Zoro's attention; his friend saw him but his reaction was slow.

Zoro silently sat on the back seat, and Sanji gave him his bag.

"What happened?"

"Nnn..." Zoro's answer came off short. Sanji decided to let Zoro think for a moment and kicked off the bicycle stand. As he yelled goodbye to the classmates who waved, Sanji couldn't help but look back at Zoro. His friend was silent and didn't say much, so Sanji relied on Zoro's actions. Zoro's aura was always calm and peaceful, and today those weren't the right words to describe them.

Sanji was dying to know what was tormenting his friend, so he purposely slowed his pedaling. He took alternate routes and circled a block twice because he knew Zoro wouldn't figure it out. Finally, when Sanji was pedaling through a long deserted area of trees and a shallow river, Zoro sighed. It appeared that Zoro shuffled some words together to say something.

"Sanji..."

"Yeah?" Sanji asked promptly on the question.

"I got asked out."

The bicycle came to a screeching halt, causing Zoro to collide into Sanji's back. Zoro held on their school bags tightly, so they didn't fall. But, his hip painfully slammed into the short back rest.

"Ow."

"By who?"

"What?"

"Who asked you out?" Sanji's words were covered in needles.

Zoro rubbed his face against Sanji's shoulder to soothe his friend, "Um...Haruka...something."

"There are a lot of Harukas at our school. What does she look like?"

"I don't remember...like, a group of girls came up to me and they showed me Haruka. They said she liked me and want to go out with me."

Sanji clicked his tongue and started pedaling again, "That's cheating. I hate-I mean, I don't approve when girls gang up on one guy to ask out. If a girl doesn't want a group of guys to approach her, I wish they do the same with us. So, what happened?"

"...I told her I'll think about it."

"Why?" Sanji interrupted, and Zoro bumped into Sanji again, "D-D-Do you like her?"

"No. Come on Sanji, I don't even remember what she looked like."

"Then, why did you say 'you'll think about it?'" Sanji turned his body to look at Zoro's worried face.

Zoro pulled a taut frown, "I never been asked out before, so it was unexpected...I didn't know what else to say..."

"You could've said no."

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings..."

"Hou, I didn't know you cared about others."

Zoro answered with a punch into Sanji's ribs. The blond recoiled, coughing a few times. Zoro put his hand back on the school bag, "What should I say to her?" He leaned in to peer down at the coughing Sanji.

"Um," Sanji cleared his throat and raised a pointer finger, "There's one excuse that works. You're saying 'no,' and you're not hurting her feelings."

"What?"

"You say to her that your dad doesn't allow dating until you're in high school. A few girls used it on me when I asked. It didn't hurt my feelings, and there's this little fear when the word 'dad' comes out."

Zoro nodded, "I like that."

"Maybe you should say 'college,' so people won't ask you out in a long time."

"Okay. Thanks Sanji."

"You're welcome." Sanji smiled and faced the front, pedaling his feet to take a u-turn. Zoro thought it was funny that his friend gave him advice to dump her and didn't encourage the slightest to try it out. Zoro believed that Sanji had more experience about relationships, so he knew everything about it. His friend must have gotten _something_ from it after going out with so many girls. The heavy weight in his chest was gone, so Zoro pulled up a smile and leaned his weight on Sanji's back, never realizing that Sanji passed this road three times.

-.-.-

"H-Haruka..." Zoro called out to the girl who wanted to go out with him. He found her before she went inside the classroom. He didn't want that to happen because then he had to call her out, and her peers would be curious.

She hesitated but followed him to the hallway where there weren't as many students.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Yeah, about yesterday," Zoro scratched his head. Boy, this was embarrassing, even though he didn't even like her, "my dad told me that I can't go out with anyone until I'm in high school." He kept it as 'high school' because college seemed years ahead. Haruka's eyes opened wide, and she blinked a few times.

"O-oh, I see..."

"I'm sorry."

"But, can we be friends?"

Zoro shrugged, "I guess." Zoro, however, tend to be the type who gradually left the people he didn't like. She was probably the type to make him do it.

She waved her arms around, having an odd smile, "Thanks...and I think your dad's weird."

"Huh?"

It was Zoro's turn to look surprised as Haruka walked away to head to her class. He didn't understand why she thought his father was weird.

**A/N: I don't think I ever heard a guy dump a girl like that. It's usually the other way around. **


	4. Growing Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The line that separated love and friendship had been stalwart for as long Zoro could remember. It was doing its part with Sanji too, since his friend hadn't done anything intimate with him either.

But what about now?

As they were growing up, they could feel their bodies changing. Puberty, adolescence, was what teachers explained. They said something about their hormones getting a kick-start and beginning to prepare their bodies into an adult. The boys grew burlier, hard, and square; the girls got the curves. Both got the nasty oil and hair, acne and pimples. So far, Zoro hated every bit of it, although not as bad as the girls. Luckily, Zoro didn't get the terrible acne; he only got a dot or two once in a month.

He was also starting to understand what it felt like when guys could only think of girls. Boys who were plain stupid became animalistic; their thinking process came from their manhood not from their brains. The other guys who could keep their control got girlfriends.

Zoro was more controlled because he never showed any fascination in a woman. He was, however, always been fascinated in Sanji. So, stupid puberty was working its way to push Zoro over the edge, so he could fall face flat on the border and into love.

Sanji began to change in a way Zoro had never seen before. As little shrimps, he and his friend were as skinny as sticks. As Sanji grew older, he retained the skinny physique, but there was hint of suavity. Suits looked better on him now. The nasty teen oil made his hair shinier, so it didn't look nasty on him. Baby fat was gone, so his face was slender and his jaw stood out sharp and strong. He lost the squeaky voice, and gained a deep, handsome baritone that made Zoro smile and blush. Sanji grew first, so within a few months, he was a head taller than him. He smelled really nice too.

_Sanji's so cool..._

Those thoughts floated past Zoro's mind as he woke up this morning. Yesterday, Sanji came over to finish up on homework, and it didn't finish-as usual. So, as usual, Sanji slept over.

It had been a thing for them to sleep in Zoro's twin sized bed. They have been doing that since nine years old, so it didn't feel awkward. But, as they grew, the bed got smaller so the personal space shrunk as well. Sanji's back was mere centimeters from Zoro's face; if he moved an inch, his feet could graze over his friend's legs.

The dark urge to kiss Sanji's bare neck or wrap his arms around his friend's waist was like eating the forbidden fruit. Zoro blinked several times as he slowly took in Sanji's scent. He grabbed a blanket to look like he was merely shuffling around and scooted closer. He pressed his face into Sanji's back and merged his body to follow the contours.

What he didn't know that puberty was changing him in a way that made Sanji sweat. While Sanji's puberty changed him to be skinny but dandy, Zoro got more muscle and curves. Men having curves? No one explained him about that, so he wasn't ready to see Zoro's hips. Apparently, Zoro's abdomen lost excess fat, so his hips looked skinnier.

Sanji was in a huge conflict between 'control' and 'think with his dick.' His rational thought consoled him that friendship was first before anything else. His other mind said he was chicken: go turn around and screw your best friend's brains out right now because Zoro would want it too.

He flinched when Zoro shuffled around, and his breath hitched when his friend moved in closer. Zoro's lips were touching his back! His whole body was sticking to him! They were spooning-a new word Sanji learned by talking to perverted peers. By god, Zoro smelled really good.

Sanji whimpered as he curled into a ball.

_Zoro's so hot. _

_What am I going to do?_


	5. Growing Out of It

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Zoro...maybe we shouldn't sleep in the same bed anymore..."

"Why?"

"Why? Well, erm...I'm growing and you're growing...and we really can't fit in the bed."

Zoro couldn't come up with any other words to say other than, 'you're right...', especially after Sanji offered to bring a sleeping bag and sleep on the floor. But, to be honest, he was disappointed that they were going to sleep separately for the rest of their lives, unless they crossed the line. This was all stupid puberty's fault.

So, after Sanji left, Zoro was not particularly in a good mood. The depressed feeling didn't wear away until dinner, so tonight's dinner didn't taste anything. Thankfully, his most annoying sister was out with her friends. His other sister was also out to her kendo class. The only person who remained was their father, Mihawk. Unfortunately, he was as keen as a sharpened blade.

"What's wrong?" That was the first thing his father asked when Zoro came to the table.

Zoro tapped his fork on a mound of meatballs and rolled it across the plate, "Sanji said we can't sleep in the same bed anymore because we're too big."

Mihawk looked up at Zoro, "You're still sleeping together?"

Zoro shrugged, "That's what we've been doing all this time."

His father began slicing up a piece of ham, "Does it bother you that Sanji sleeps with you?"

"It never did."

"Does it bother him?"

"He didn't say...he just told me that the bed was getting too small. It's the bed's fault."

Mihawk raised his golden eyes to think for a moment. Zoro wondered how none of his sisters looked like their father-he shouldn't be the one talking either.

"Maybe it's time I should buy a new bed for you."

Zoro blinked because he couldn't believe what his father said. "What?"

"Perona and Kuina also got new beds when they've grown out of it. So, what size do you want? Full, queen, or king?"

"Which one's the biggest?"

"King. Perona got king because she wanted to sleep with her dolls." Zoro remembered that she had more than a dozen of stuffed animals. And the numbers were still growing, "Kuina chose full; modest little girl...I wish she would be a little bit more wanting. So, which one will you want?"

"Which one do you have Dad?"

"King."

Zoro thought for a moment. He visited Kuina and Perona's room before. Although both had same sized bedrooms, Perona's looked smaller because of the larger bed-and the cute Victorian couch, Victorian desk, a chandelier, and piles of stuffed animals. The full size looked nice in his other sister's room, but would Sanji still say no?

He decided to take the safer route, "I'll have a queen."

"Queen? Well, that's new. Bed sheet color?"

"Grays, greens, or blues."

"All right. Remind me after dinner once more. I'll have it ordered and delivered as soon as possible." Of course, Zoro really didn't need to remind him. His father dialed at some company, and a few days later a large truck appeared at their home. His dad was lazy, so he hired some men to carry the bed posts, the mattress up the stairs to place it into Zoro's room, and take away the old twin bed downstairs. All Zoro needed to do was to make his own bed.

"Dad..." Zoro sighed as he stared at the heap of new bed sheets of many shades of grays, greens, and blues. He wondered why in the world his father bought him a light blue one with dark blue sheep patterns on it. He picked the white sheets with blue and green stripes and made his bed. When he was finished, he pulled off the covers and slipped off his socks. Sliding into the new bed and sheets was probably what heaven was like.

He was even happier because there was space to roll around twice. There was more space than the twin, so Sanji wouldn't be complaining about size. He rolled back to his spot and brushed his hand over the empty space beside him. This, where his hand lay, was Sanji's space. No need for him to sleep on the floor.

If they went out, this wouldn't be much of a problem.

Zoro shook his head and buried his face into his pillow, "...just a little bit more..."

He wanted to spend a little bit more time on the freedom and space; probably Sanji wanted it too. They were also entering adolescence; a time to easily make stupid mistakes. Zoro shouldn't decide on his instincts and emotions because they were jittery and said yes to everything. This was the one thing he didn't want to make a mistake on. He needed to wait for the right time.

That time was approaching slowly but soon.

-.-.-

The following day, Zoro showed Sanji the new bed. His friend looked surprised, but he looked happy also. As if someone knocked Sanji on the head and made him lose his memories, Sanji resumed sleeping with him. He never even complained about it or asked to bring a sleeping bag.


	6. A Step Forward?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Two weeks before school started, Mihawk took his son to the school campus to order his uniform. Since this was the third time Mihawk had done this, he had procrastinated. Kuina was a month before school started, Perona was three weeks, so obviously Zoro would be two weeks before. Zoro didn't nag as often as Perona, so Mihawk put it off for a long time. It was thanks to Perona, who looked at the calendar, gasped when she realized that summer break was ending, remembered that Zoro wasn't ready for high school at all.

So, Mihawk led Zoro to the main office to fill out a form to pay for two sets of uniforms. In the meantime, Zoro circled the whole campus to see what his new school was going to be like.

The school was larger than middle school, so more places to get lost. Good thing was that Sanji was going to attend the same high school too, so Zoro could ride on Sanji's bicycle again. Zoro raised his head to stare at the four story building covered in square windows. New people and a new place; two things he particularly didn't like. He liked to be in places he was familiar of. It made him feel very uncomfortable since his green hair attracted a lot of attention.

Zoro let out a low sigh because he was especially getting a lot of attention from the females. Near the last weeks of middle school, he had his locker filled with love letters, so many that he couldn't close it back up. Once in every break bell, a girl captured him and asked him out, and Zoro quickly answered with the 'Dad said no.' He still didn't get why every girl gave him a weird look; well, it was better than seeing them cry.

Finally, on graduation day, he was attacked by a mob of his classmates (all women) who demanded to get the rumored 'second button' of his school uniform (Sanji and a few other good looking men got attacked too. Sanji was laughing though). That was when he had it. He was tired of women crawling over him, asking him out, and asking to be his friend when what they really wanted was to get his heart somehow.

It was too late; his heart was already taken.

Zoro made up his mind; he was going to announce that he was gay. He had wondered why he held it off for a while. The biggest reason was his family; what would his family say? Kuina and Perona seemed okay, rather they might be glad that their brother was gay than a straight pervert.

His dad was the problem.

Zoro sighed, and a short shiver went up his spine. His dad didn't look like it-wait, he did look like it. So that was why he was so intimidating. But his father loved him...did he? Mihawk didn't talk much, so it was hard to interpret his emotions. He waited for his father to come and find him. It didn't take long since Zoro was just outside of the office. His father held two sets of brand new uniforms. It looked like the ones his sisters wore except his had pants. The top was a navy blue with a large shield sewed on his breast. The symbol looked fancy, but it also looked like a skull if Zoro squinted.

"Ready to go?" Mihawk asked.

Zoro nodded and followed his father to the car.

Upon closing the door, Mihawk began listing off the stores they were going to visit, "We're going to buy you a new backpack, some school supplies, a laptop-"

"A laptop?"

"Kuina and Perona got theirs, so you're getting one too."

"Cool." Zoro smiled. His own laptop in which he could add any background image he wanted, "So, after laptop?"

"Maybe buy some new clothes...and then shop for groceries."

Zoro took a deep breath because the room grew hot. It could be because his heart was pounding loud and fast. He made up his mind, and he was not going to bear a woman's advances any longer. But his lips were closed tight and it felt like he clamped them with lead. He took a short breath to at least call out his father.

"Dad," Zoro licked his lips, "can I get something? Like, a gift for transitioning into a high school student?"

"Is a laptop not enough for you?"

"I-It is Dad, but it's urgent. I promise it'll be cheap."

Zoro slightly lowered his head when his father sighed. His heart lifted a little when Mihawk grunted. This meant a yes.

"All right. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to get a piercing. O-On my left ear only."

A second ago, there was a steady, quivering atmosphere clouding in their car. The moment Zoro asked for a piercing, the air stilled. There wasn't any sound in the car before, except for their voices, but now it was deathly quiet. Zoro didn't dare to look up. Immense weight pressed down onto his shoulders, crushing him down. He felt like he was going to die from suffocation. He was sweating, but he was shaking from the cold.

After seconds that crawled torturously slow, Mihawk answered, "...just the left ear?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You don't need to be stingy. I have enough to give you a piercing for your right ear."

"T-That's not the point Dad," Zoro realized his dad didn't understand the meaning of the piercing, "I only want it on my left because..." the words were caught in his throat.

"Because you're..."

"I'm-"

"Go on."

Zoro could barely speak, "I'm gay Dad."

The air was still heavy and tense, but his father sighed and leaned back into his seat.

"So, that's what it means?"

"...yeah."

"So, Crocodile isn't gay because he has it on the right?"

"I-I don't know."

"Because the other day he was staring at me in a strange manner...so I thought-"

"I thought he didn't like you."

Mihawk let out a hum, "That's true." He turned to Zoro, and the green haired teen flinched because it was so sudden, "So, after we buy groceries, let's go and get your piercings done."

Zoro sucked in a breath, "I-It's okay?"

"Of course it's all right." Mihawk frowned, "I'm not surprised that you are gay. I had a hunch, and I was right."

Zoro let out a shaky breath, and finally Mihawk noticed that his son looked terrified. He quietly wrapped an arm around Zoro. "Zoro, whoever you like, I still love you." He gave a few strong pats on his back before putting his hands back on the wheel. Suddenly, Zoro felt a whole lot better.

-.-.-

Mihawk and Zoro returned home two hours later with the groceries, new school supplies, the laptop, and Zoro's new piercing. His father only gave him one, but if Zoro wanted more, Mihawk promised to go with him. Zoro was trying not to rub his finger over the new piercing, but it was thrumming in pain. He took his backpack, his new uniform, and his laptop set (his father bought him a laptop case, wireless mouse, and several USB drives).

He dropped all of the items at the foot of his bed, and got his phone. He really wanted to turn on his new laptop and add cool wallpaper but his nerves weren't steady. He needed to tell Sanji what happened, and hope that his friend was okay with it.

Zoro expected that Sanji didn't care either, but he needed to hear it.

The phone rang four times before Sanji picked it up.

"Hey Zoro! What's up?"

When he heard Sanji's voice, Zoro's throat tightened up and a wave of tears blurred his vision.

"Sanji," Zoro couldn't believe how his voice came out weak and shaking.

"W-What happened?" Immediately, Sanji was alarmed. Zoro could tell by the way he was raising his voice.

"I-I told Dad that I'm gay-"

"-and?"

"-and he wasn't surprised about it...he said he kind of knew-"

"Oh! Oh god! You scared me Zoro!" There was a loud wind like noise, as if Sanji sighed into the phone, "Then, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy," Zoro choked on a sob, "I-I love Dad. If he started hating me for being gay, I can't-"

He couldn't finish his sentence anymore because he let out an embarrassing wail. It took a minute for Zoro to calm down, but while he was sniffling and coughing Sanji didn't make a sound. The silence relieved him. This was the second time he cried in front of his friend; the first time was when they were still strangers. He was honest with his feelings when Sanji found him hiding under the large jungle gym, trying his best to look tough despite the mask growing brittle and ready to fall off.

When Zoro cleared his throat, it was Sanji's cue to talk, "I'm glad your Dad's okay with it."

"He got me a piercing."

"You got a piercing? Where where?"

"On the ear."

"Both?"

"No, on the left. It hurts."

"Whoa, but that side means you're gay!"

"That's the point."

"You're right. But, why all of a sudden?"

"Because I want everyone to know that I'm gay, so no more girls."

Sanji laughed, "You really hate girls." Zoro let out a sound similar to what babies did when they were fed with food they didn't like, "But does the new school's dress code allow earrings?"

Zoro paled, "I forgot about that."

"Hmmm, I want a piercing too."

An image of Sanji with a piercing formed in Zoro's mind. A smile danced across his face, a blush too, "That'll be neat. You should get one too."

"-and then we get those earrings that's shaped like heart and it says 'best friends forever'?"

"No," Zoro burst into laughter, wiping the remaining tears off his eyes, "No, that's-no."

"Aw, okay...so, are you ready for school?"

"I guess so." Zoro grinned, "I hope we get into the same class."

"Me too."

"Sanji..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should-"

Zoro almost bit his tongue. Blood rushed to his face, and a sheet of sweat poured out from his pores. He couldn't believe he was about to say what he had been holding back for all these years.

"W-What did you-" Sanji's voice was off, as if he wasn't expecting Zoro to ask this question.

"Sorry Sanji. Dad's calling."

Zoro hung up the phone and set it off and away from him. He wiped off the sweat off his forehead and brow, quietly praying that Sanji wasn't going to call again. Sanji, however, knew when Zoro lied, and that was an obvious lie. Zoro was coming up with a credible excuse to tell Sanji while turning away from his cell phone.

But the call never came.

Although Zoro was relieved, he felt a little disappointed. Well, at least he got better at lying.

-.-.-

Sanji had the cell phone in his hand, it had been idle for longer than three minutes so it went into sleep mode.

"_Do you think we should-"_

Zoro's question circled his mind over and over. His friend was lying; his habit was to talk a tad faster. But what was Zoro about to say? Sanji was curious, but his mind already filled in the blanks for him.

"_Do you think we should go out?"_

If he hadn't controlled himself, blood would've burst from his nose and spilled over his cell phone. He breathed in quick pants as he tried to keep cool. Was Zoro going to ask him out? He would've said 'Can I sleep with you?' but why did Zoro stop? His conscience told him to call back and say 'yes', but he sat there frozen with the phone in his hand.

He couldn't do it, and it made him very pitiful. He had never been this embarrassed in his life. Would he be able to look at Zoro in the same way, laugh and joke about stupid things without looking at him adoringly? Wanting? Would Zoro be treating him the same way, in spite of the unfinished question?

Sanji wanted to remain friends, but he also wanted to kiss Zoro. The inner conflict was worsening since adolescence.

Friend was first priority. But he wanted Zoro.

Sanji gently pressed the cell phone to his lips, wondering what he should do. First things first, he needed to call Zoro again. He needed to tell him.

Zoro answered the phone unusually fast. He was probably sitting next to the phone.

"Sanji?"

"Zoro?"

"Uh, about what I was trying to say earlier...I was-"

"Zoro," Sanji paused and swallowed a lot of saliva, "I _think_ I know what you are going to say." Zoro immediately fell silent, "But, wait. Please wait...for me."

"For...you?"

"Yeah." Sanji scratched at his head, "Err...you know, I'm still fourteen and you're fourteen...I'm going to make a lot of mistakes for sure. So, wait two more years. Just two more...I'll tell you when I'm ready. And then..." Heat crept up to his face and he licked his lips, "A-And then, can you tell me what you were going to say?"

"Errm..." Sanji heard Zoro hesitate, "O-Okay."

"Thanks. I'll hang up now."

"Thank you too Sanji. Bye."

"Bye."

When he closed the phone, Sanji let out a long sigh of relief. Sanji calculated that he was going to mature within the two years. He might learn new techniques to love and flirt, too (Of course, his first was going to be with Zoro). In the meantime, Zoro was going to change also. His voice was starting to croak, and he was starting to grow. He would be irresistible when the time came. If Sanji wanted to love Zoro, he was going to polish himself and become the perfect boyfriend.


End file.
